Super-Pareja: Origenes
by viridianaln9
Summary: Antes de que se convirtieran en Batwoman y Iron Man. Brianna y Toni solamente eran niñas con sueños, luego adolescentes con cuestiones. Estas son sus Vidas. Traducir of Super-Couple: Origins


**Super-Pareja:** **Orígenes**

Resumen: **Antes de que se convirtieran en Batwoman y Iron Man. Brianna y Toni solamente eran niñas con sueños, luego adolescentes con cuestiones. Estas son sus Vidas.**

Nota: **Esta bien este es la otra historia; voy a empacar un poco despacio con estas historias en traducir, téngame un poco de paciencia.**

Negante: **No soy dueña de Young Justice o los Justice League le pertenecen a DC Comics and Cartoon Network y tampoco soy dueña de los Avengers o Ultimate Spiderman le pertenecen a Marvel y Disney. Y tampoco soy dueña de los X-Men o Fantastic Four, le pertenecen a Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Super-Pareja: Orígenes**

 **Uno: El Comienzo**

Thomas y Martha Wayne regresaron a casa después de la Gala donde habían sido invitados. Había sido muy des estresante.

-Esa Gala es lo más peligroso que hemos ido, Thomas.- Martha le dijo.

-Estoy muy consciente de eso.- Thomas dijo.

-¿Alfred, Brianna ya está en cama?-Martha dijo.

-Sí, Señora, ya está dormida después de leerle una historia.- Alfred le contesto.

-Que bien.- Martha dijo con una sonrisa. –Voy ir a verla.-

-¿Esta bien, Señor?- Alfred le pregunto.

-Estoy bien, tuvimos un problema con Moxon y sus matones." Él le dijo a Alfred.-Ahora voy ir con mi esposa para decirle buenas noches ha Brianna.-

-Muy bien, señor.-

-¿Si, Señor Thomas?"

-Sabias que yo no era el único vestido como un Grande Murciélago, también había alguien pero en mujer.-

-Oh.- Alfred dijo.

-Supongo, que yo no era el único que pensaría en esto.- Thomas le dijo con risa.

-Supongo que no.-

-Buenas noches, Alfred.-

-Buenas noches, señor.-

#

-Oh es muy silenciosa.- Martha le dijo a Thomas.

-Ella es así.- Thomas le dijo, veían a su hija y los os le arreglaron las cobijas antes de darle un beso en la frente, e irse a su propio cuarto.

-Sabes, me pregunto qué le paso a la joven mujer en la fiesta María Malone- Martha le dijo.

-No lo sé, pero nunca sabemos en Gótica.- Thomas le contesto.

-Espero que ella este bien.-

-Yo también, ella haber de estado con la policía, sabia como pelear oh a lo mejor en ese grupo de Howard, el que no quiere que sepa que el ayuda.- Thomas le dijo.

-Oh Thomas.- Martha dijo.

$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$

Muchos Anos En El Futuro…

-Joe Chill.- Batwoman dijo moviéndose alrededor, mientras el daba balazos; le arrebató la pistola y la tiro al piso mientras lo aventó a él contra el escritorio y al piso.

-Tus eres el cobarde, que mato a Thomas y Martha Wayne.- Ella le gruño.

-Eso fue hace muchos años.- Él le dijo y eso nada más causo que se enfurecerá más.

-Sí, mi vida.- Ella dijo moviéndose contra él. –Tú lo mataste sin remordimiento y a sangre fría, Chill.-

-C...como s...sabes es, como puedes t...tu s...saber eso.- Chill le pregunto.

-Lo sé porque yo vi cuando paso…yo sé porque yo soy la hija el hombre a quien tu mataste.- ella le dijo quitándose la máscara. –Yo soy Brianna Wayne.-

-No…oh no.- él dijo y vino a pelear con ella, pero ella lo bloqueo y peleo, dándole un golpe duro hasta que estuvo abajo en el piso, Ella lo agarro de su playera.

-Él ha sido vencido, deja que tu devoción a la justicia sabotaje tu rabia.-El Phantom Stranger le dijo a ella.

-Él te quito a tus padres, arruino tu vida, completa tu destino…conviértete en lo que fuiste entrenada, una agente de la venganza.- Spectre le dijo. –Él sabe quién eres, si él vive, Batwoman morirá.-

-Batwoman puede morir, pero Brianna Wayne nunca.- Ella le contesto y dejo ir a Chill. Cuando él se levantó y corrió, Brianna espero antes de ponerse la máscara.

-Muchachos me tienen que ayudar, muchos años atrás, mate a un hombre por un trabajo y ahora su hija, ha regresado para vengarse, esa hija es Batwoman.- Chill le dijo a los villanos.

-Ha ha ha...-

-¿Qué es chistoso?- Él le pregunto al Guasón.

-Nos está diciendo que la existiese de Batwoman te la debemos a ti, que chistoso.- Guasón dijo.

-Entonces es tu culpa que Batwoman siempre está en nuestras espaldas.- Poison Ivy le pregunto.

-No muchachos, esperen.- Chill dijo antes de ser golpeado. Batwoman fue se paró en-frete de ellos.

-Oh amor nos olvidamos de ti.- El Guasón dijo y fue contra ella. Batwoman fue atacada pero ella les gano sin piedad.

#

El techo se había caído, cuando ella regreso adentro a ver si alguien estaba allí y ella los pudiera sacar, nunca se esperó la persona que estaba debajo de los escombros. Chil estaba allí, y ella lo saco de los escombros.

-Que chistoso…yo te empecé como Batwoman y los otros me hicieron pagar.' Él le dijo. –Sí...Supongo que al final si me agarraste.-

$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$

Brianna se quitó la máscara y se sentó en su silla, le llamo a un número muy familia.

-Bri…escuche.- Toni le dijo.

-Sí, el murió.-

-Dime que tu no…-

-No el techo le cayó encima.- Ella le dijo a Toni.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Honestamente no lo sé.- ella contesto.

-Bueno se muchas cosa que pueden cambiar tu mente como la falsa cita que tienes con Oliver Queen.-Toni le dijo y Brianna nada más la vio.

-Deberás Antonia.-

-Hey, tú no puedes usar mi nombre completo, que te pasa.- Toni le dijo con un abadejo.

-Correcto.- Brianna le dijo.

-Quieres que te acompañe mañana a visitar a tus padres.-

-No está bien.-Brianna dijo.

-Okay, bueno me quedare conectada contigo toda la noche parece.- Toni dijo, Brianna no contesto, pero Toni sabía que le ayudaría.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Este es el final del capítulo no olviden dejar un comentario.**


End file.
